


Our secret

by Klarolinemikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: When Caroline finds Klaus in France on his murder spree, with blood and Klaus' natural scent in the air what is a girl supposed to do.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Our secret

" Pick on someone your own size."

Klaus smiles at the last person he expected to see and the most beautiful person he has ever met. Who also has him pinned to the wall by his throat. " Hello love."

Caroline looks around at all the dead bodies and blood everywhere and Klaus she feels her vampiric impulses she tries to keep them buried but they are fighting. Maybe just one drop of blood would cure her urges for now.

Klaus sees her eyeing all the blood around them and he knows the look in her eyes he's had it in his own eyes it's bloodlust. " Go on love french blood is delicious."

" No I can't. That's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here?"

Caroline tearing her eyes from all the dead bodies around them. She notices that she still has Klaus pinned to the wall she release him and straightens her jacket trying to act professional. She turns her back on Klaus to breath and get her urges under control when she not only feels Klaus right behind her but feels his hot breath in her ear. Her sharp intake of air when she hears. " No one will judge, no one will tell. Our secret, We have the whole building to ourselves."

Caroline would be lying if she said she has not missed or thought of him fondly throughout the past years. She didn't think seeing him again would bring back so many feelings and memories. Every time Klaus is near her she can sense him and feels warmth and protection.

She faces him and he has the same expression on his face as she wears. He doesn't know where this conversation is going to go. That is one of the infinite things he loves about Caroline that any conversation they have is never predictable.

"No one will judge, no one will tell, our secret."

Klaus nods. He knows Caroline must of been judged when it came out about them in the woods her friends were very judgmental about her and their relationship. It's not right that she was judged. She accepting her feelings. Even he was judged when he got back to New Orleans. He didn't understand why everyone around him in New Orleans wants him to stop killing and be happy. He came back from Mystic Falls happy and everyone asked what is wrong with him.

Caroline glances at his luscious pink lips. She knows she's only here because Rebekah told her to talk to Klaus and get him to stop going on his murder binge but she can't help it. When ever she is around him ever atom in her body is screaming at her to kiss him, touch him, go near him.

Klaus glances at her pink lips he craves her more then blood. After meeting Caroline he finally understood Rebekah's tedious search for love. The first time he saw her in that science room being manhandled by Rebekah he knew she was different and he wanted to know her.

Caroline inches towards him and presses her lips against his. In that kiss both vampires feel like they have come home.

Klaus is the one to deepen the kiss and when Caroline not only doesn't pull back but vamps them back to that wall and starts frantically removing Klaus' clothes, he knows he's in for a event that has only happens once in his life but has dreamed of every night since.

With their clothes on the floor, Caroline wraps her leg as around his waist. He thrusts up as he enters she gasp. Its been to long since they have been together not lonely intimately but even in the same room. Caroline could never admit it to her friends or anyone but she always loved her chats and end time she interacted with Klaus he understood her in a way nobody ever could for Klaus he loved anytime he saw or talked to Caroline not just because he loved her but he found her so fascinating se is the first person who didn't take any of his shit she would tell him her thoughts of him and his actions up front she was never scared of him.

Klaus is the one who vamps them to the couch he's on top of Caroline leaning down to kiss her when she stops him and flips them off the couch on to the floor with her on top of him. She smiles down at him while she leans down and licks the dried blood on the length of his neck. Its Klaus' turn to gasp. He reaches to one of the dead bodies and smears his finger in his blood. He drags his finger across Caroline's shoulder, he leans up so Caroline is straddling his waist while he licks the blood off her shoulder.

Caroline smiles into his neck when he licks the guys blood off her shes never had blood sex with anyone. With the smell of blood and Klaus in the air it is intoxicating to her.

While Caroline is riding him he leaves a kiss on her shoulder where he licked the blood off he sinks his fangs into her porcelain skin. Caroline leans forward and sinks her fangs into his skin. Not only is Klaus' blood healing the poison of his bite but it has this euphoric taste no blood taste like it.

Klaus flips them over so he's on top and thrusts one more and Caroline screams out in ecstasy.

Before Klaus rolls off her he smears his already bloody hand in blood, he rolls off and Caroline snuggles up against his side. With his bloody hand he's drawing designs on her hip. " As much as i love what just happened I know you didn't fly all the way to France to have sex me with you. I would like to believe it but i know you didn't."

Caroline doesn't answer instead sticks a finger in the blood and circles his mouth until he sticks his tongue out and brings her finger into his mouth sucking the blood off, all while keeping eye contact with her. She tries to look away but his eyes are a sea of blue and green. " Damn it Klaus, fine Rebekah called me since you haven't picked up your phone."

"Remind me to never answer Rebekah if this is the punishment or reward."

" So why are you here or more accurately why are you killing every member of the family that owned this building. What list are these people on?"

Klaus smirks at her and touches her nose leaving a blood drop on her nose. " You were always the first one to figure out my plans."

Caroline reaches behind her to the blood and sticks her whole hand in and draws a line across Klaus chest from his right shoulder to his left hip. " I'm a little rusty on figuring out your plans."

"Elijah."

"Of course, you do realize that none of this would be happening if you just let Elijah be happy when you lived in Mystic Falls."

Klaus nods and rests his head on Caroline's shoulder. While bringing their bloody hands up to his mouth so he can kiss hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I don’t own the originals


End file.
